narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of Titans: Izumi vs Kawarama
Anaconda's Den Kawarama was sitting in a cave waiting for the rain to stop. He had just finished a mission in ."This dame rain." said Kawa as he had began to loose patience. Izumi, a prominent member of the Soga Clan, rushed into the cave in order to save herself from the rain. As soon as she entered the cave she felt a presence of a Shinobi, one whose chakra signature is identical to their clans. Perhaps, it was her assumption. So, she ignored her intuition and further ventured into the cave where she noticed a silhouette of a man sitting inside the cave. She walked down the dirt path of the cave and approached the man. "Hello, are you an inhabitant of this cave?" questioned Izumi. Kawa looked at the young women next to him."oh no I am only here until the rain ends." said Kawa as he looked at the girl."Are you a member of the Soga clan?" asked Kawa. Izumi trying to conceal her lineage lied by saying, "Nope, I am a member of the Uchiha Clan". She knew there was no way the other shinobi could figure out about her true lineage since she herself possessed the Sharingan. "Do you take me for a fool." said Kawa as he looked at Izumi with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan activated."Lets see if that sharingan can keep up with mine." said Kawarama. Izumi smirked as she revealed her Sharingan and drew out a kunai, which was indeed a diversion. She had already formulated a plan for this skirmish. "Chidori" said Kawarama as he rushed towards Izumi with incredible speed. Izumi whilst using her Sharingan freely phased through the technique. As she phased through the attack she began to shift the otherwise intangible barrier that separates dimensions. Causing, the attack to be warped or rather be teleported to an unknown dimension. "So this is the power of the Warp Hole, you are a formidable opponent." said Kawarama."How about this." said Kawarama as he used the Chidori Current. "Actually, that was not Warp Hole, it was something from which I developed the technique", said Izumi as she stepped out of the range of the Chidori Current, hence easily countering the attack. "Got you." said a shadow clone who appeared behind Izumi."Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning" said the clone as a huge cloud of ash famed around Izumi and was set ablaze. "Did you?" questioned Izumi as she turned out to be an illusion. The real Izumi appeared behind the real Kawarama while thrusting her Kunai in his chest. "What kind of Uchiha with Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan cannot differentiate between a genjutsu and a real Shinobi?" she added. "Your right." said Kawarama as he turned into water."Take this." said Kawarama as he hit Izumi in the chest with a Rasengan."And this time I know its you." said Kawarama. Izumi smirked as she liquified herself and hence prevented from receiving an injury. "Take care of her." said Kawarama to his clone as he began to enter Sage Mode."Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" said the clone as a huge fireball came towards Izumi's way. Izumi clapped her hands causing water around her to revolve and shown she was clad in a shroud of water which descends from heaven. The shroud protected her from the incoming fire attack. Also, with the cloak of water, she manipulated water around her giving them the shape of numerous senbons and caused them to hurl Kawarama and his clone with great speed and tremendous force. Kawaraam recoverd from the blow and threw a Fūma Shuriken. Whilst clad in the cloak, Izumi easily caught and crushed the Fūma Shuriken with her bare hands. "Your stronger than I expected." said Kawarama as he looked at Izumi with his normal Sharingan. "So, I guess you've no choice but to retreat like a little looser!" said Izumi. "Oh no my dear, am just getting started." said Kawaram as he entered perfect fox sage mode."Now am fired up." said Kawaram as he summoned Kito. "Oh, how cute. A fox and a sage" commented Izumi taking a foreign stance. "How dare you ignorant child, I am not cute I am a fearsome beast a fox from Shinkyō." said Kito as he began to growl at Izumi. "Our little foxie-chan can speak after all, so cute!!!" screamed Izumi. "Kito clam down." said Kawarama as he pulled out a Kunai."Fine." said Kito as he began to channel natural chakra into the ground. Izumi easily understood Kawarama's plan as she, placed an unique seal on the ground, the sealing matrix expanded on the ground. With the seal being placed, Izumi warped away the ground below her while transforming back to her liquid state ensuring her safety as she brought down the cave causing it to completely collapse upon her enemy. "That was close." sadi Kito as he was protected from the rubble safe inside Kawa's Susanoo."I never thought I would meet someone as strong as you." said Kawarama as he smirked at Izumi. Izumi solidified and quickly jumped back casting an illusion upon her eye contact with Kawarama. "Susanoo? The strongest technique of your Eternal I guess...." she commented. "My Eternal can see threw your genjutsu." said Kawarama as the Susanoo grabbed Izumi. Izumi laughed revealing her Yuraigan, and using Mukei which allowed her to shift her own existence to another dimension and back, as well as twist the barriers for defensive and transportation purposes. Izumi after teleporting herself appeared behind susanoo, using her technique again but this time to slice through a target by causing a rift within dimensional barriers, the "cutter/edge" travels into another dimension and back while going through the target; because no two things can exist in the same place at the same time in the same dimension, this causes the targeted object to be destroyed by the blade without any resistance. "Looks like I've got no choice." as he began to gather natural energy."Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning." said Kito as a huge ash cloud came towards her."Who's cute now!" screamed Kito. "You!" replied Izumi as she used Assailment of Remote Cloak, the two orbs themselves were fired at the enemies, the orbs upon making contact exploded with tremendous force. The overall amount of water formed is large enough to help extinguish even large-scale fire release techniques. Once invoked, a strong wind whirls around inside the highly concentrated mist, turning it into a solid barrier. The mist created by the violent rotation of the orbs also has the effect of taking away the enemy's field of vision. Of course, the mist can be used as a smokescreen when escaping, but the confusion it creates can also be used, for instance, to launch a surprise attack. Again, two large orbs of chakra, which for some reason is depicted as purple in color appears, but this time in the form of retractable lances which can further expand, if required. The lances rush towards the opponent with amazing speed, hence catching them off guard and injuring them. Thanks to the mist masking their movements. Before the lance could hit Kawarama he jumped high into the air."This will be my last technique." said Kawarama as he formed a Tornado Rasengan in his right hand.